Do you really want to know?
by EEevee
Summary: Kite and Raven are having a normal day with a not-so normal ending. The time of their lives actually, as they make their way through TV land and visit some favorite animes. >:) Rated R for language, scenes, and violence. Character bashing, yaoi hints, may
1. Disclaimer and Warning

Authors: Eris and myself, E_Eevee  
  
Genre: Humor/dark fic  
  
Catagory: Mega-crossover  
  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own any of the animes/ characters/ places mention in the fiction with the sole exception of Kite, Raven, Shadow, Teegan, and Storm. All rights go to the animes true owners (which will be listed at the start of each chapter). This is done without permission for the sole purpose of entertainment (mostly ours ;) ).  
  
Forewarning: We-ll, let me just say that this is the most outlandish, oddball fic I've ever written. Anyway, to address some issues that may interrupt you're reading pleasure.  
  
-This is rated R for violence, sexual scene type stuff, and language. And whatever else Eris manages to sneak in there. I told her no lemons, but she may write a side story or two and post up the links.  
  
-There is MAJOR character bashing and CD (character death) in here. It's not because we hate these characters (well, sometimes it is *evil laugh*). Don't look at me like that -.-;;; You have characters that you dislike, I'm sure.  
  
-This is something like an AU I guess. Mwahaha, it doesn't make too much sense and there are plot holes large enough to drive my poor little vintage VW bug through. Don't think on it too hard, we didn't.   
  
-Also, there will be OOC. It's unavoidable and funny as hell ^^;;;  
  
-There are yaoi mentions and mebbe some small, non-descriptive scenes. Eris and I both happen to love alturnative pairings so nah :P  
  
-There may be spoilers  
  
-Lastly, there is self-incertion. The two main characters and their "pets" are reflections of ourselves (and our nasty creatures of destruction *amused laugh*)... sort of O.o Parts of ourselves.  
  
That having been said, this truely was co-written over IM (usually at 3 AM ^^) and edited later when I'm actually awake and coherant. If it's not it will be noted at the top of the chapter giving credit to one of us. Meaning: I'm not responsible for whatever Eris does to the characters of RK O.O No lynching!  
  
Flames are welcome, flame away! Just make sure Storm doesn't decided to eat you :). Blind admiration, blantant disgust, and constructive crit. also highly welcome. 


	2. Prologue: Just a Day, Just an Ordinary D...

Authors: Eris and E_Eevee  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Catagory: Mega-crossover  
  
Current world: Canada, North America, Normal reality  
  
Disclaimer: None ^^ purely our own imaginations at work here... o.O  
  
Kite and Raven just finished their daily workout at the gym. It was a ritual that had started at the beginning of the summer and one they never missed. Raven couldn't wait to slip off her shoes and kick back and relax. It was a tough workout. Both of them pushed themselves much farther than they had before. That extra twenty minutes really got to you if you weren't used to it.  
  
  
  
As they entered the living room both girls slung their gym bags by the television. Raven's landed with a heavy, suspicious sounding thud while Kite's seemed to float down to the thin carpet.  
  
Raven sunk into the large sofa while Kite padded off to get two sodas from the fridge. She walked in and tossed Raven a can. Then she plopped down next to her with her legs and arms sprawled ever which way. Sighing, she snatched up the remote to the TV and flipped it on.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" Kite asked Raven idly rolling her eyes. She put her arms behind her short silver hair and slitted her pale violet eyes.  
  
"I don't care," Raven sighed in exhaustion. About then anything sounded good. Turn to the side she called out, "Storm?"  
  
Hearing the girls return Shadow came racing up. He wagged his tail ignoring the female cat that also came in, if at a much more sedate and aloof pace. She practically radiated dignity as she strutted towards the couch. The small black dog eagerly yelped for Kite's attention and slammed his paws into her legs playfully. She winced.  
  
Kite reached down and became suddenly mindful of her sweaty clothes. She wrinkled her nose and picked at them between her fingers, "Ew. Your mom is going to kick us out. We stink so bad."  
  
"Fine you know where the shower is..." Raven trailed off as Storm landed on her lap and demanded attention. The longhaired feline's green eyes lidded over and she started to purr slightly as Raven stroked her fur.  
  
"Nah, I'll risk being kicked out." She knew that they were both too tired to care if they smelled or not. So long as Raven's annoying little sister didn't show up they should be fine. Luckily the younger girl was over at a friend's house for the day.  
  
Raven put her socked feet on the dark wood coffee table and continued petting Storm who mewed in protest at the movement.  
  
Shadow, not to be left out jumped up on the couch and pushed his way between them. His wet nose probed Kite and she shoved it away playfully. She patted his broad head and smoothed down his ears gently.  
  
Kite was paging through the guide and gave a small cry of success, "What's this?"  
  
"Dunno? Wanna watch?" asked Raven slightly interested.  
  
"Sure." Kite shrugged switching the channel lazily.  
  
"Hopefully we get through it all before the big thunder storm kicks in. I hate satellite and storms" Raven pouted flipping her long black hair back. Storm dug her claws in making the girl hastily stop squirming.  
  
"Well, if you lived in the States you could have cable." Kite pointed out smugly. "But, since I'm visiting for the summer I have to suffer with you." She affected a mournful sigh.  
  
Raven stuck her tongue out at Kite, "Well, if we had those programs then we wouldn't be have this conversation."  
  
  
  
Kite didn't rise to the bait.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's mostly reruns anyway. I wonder why I've never seen this Sailor Moon though. It doesn't even sound familiar. Oh well."  
  
  
  
"It says 'The Never Seen Before Episode of Sailor Pluto', guess that's why"  
  
  
  
"Stupid title." Kite grumbled chugging down the rest of her caffeine-laden soda. She crunched the can and set it down by Raven's feet. Hastily she retreated with her fingers over her nose. "Well. It's not a rerun so I'm grateful."  
  
  
  
"Just be glad Mom hasn't taken out the family movies of when I was a child yet!" Raven put her empty can on the coffee table next to Kite's.  
  
  
  
Kite raised an eyebrow and lit into her sarcastically, "Do I want to know... Oh, shh. It's on."  
  
  
  
"Let's leave the subject as taboo, and watch the show. I wish I had some popcorn...working out makes me so hungry"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to get up!" Kite groaned and felt a slight tug at her muscles. She was not an exercise enthusiast and the only reason she went to the gym was because Raven wanted her to. Of course, once she got there she was perfectly at home. Enjoying the self-set challenges. A quirk in her personality she supposed.  
  
  
  
The TV flickered oddly as the horrendous theme song to Sailor Moon came on. Kite was busy trying to convince Shadow to fetch her another soda from the fridge. The small black dog panted looking confused, but eager to do whatever she was asking of him. His flag-like tail waved politely.  
  
  
  
"It's useless Kite, that dog will never get you a soda." Raven said between fits of laughter. "It's like trying to get him to obey you, just things that will never happen"  
  
  
  
"C'mon Shadow, I'm dying here! Just go to the kitchen..." She whined ignoring Raven. Kite was intently trying to get the dog to get her a soda she missed the opening retelling.   
  
  
  
The scouts were trapped. No hope in sight. But there was one scout that the evil Nega Moon did not know about. She lived through time and could not be caught...She was Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto lonely in her world, never knowing true human touch became guardian to Chibi Moon. Pluto protected her until this very day when she, herself, became caught in the impending danger.  
  
  
  
"Kite? Are you even watching this?" Raven nudged her friend painfully. The other girl grunted. "Hopefully this time Serena and the others die and never come back."   
  
  
  
Kite looked at her and smiled teasingly. She was amazed that the two of them got along so well, "You and your evil little mind. Save some for me will you?"  
  
  
  
A brief pitter-patter of rain stung the roof before it turned into a full-blown storm. Shadow whimpered as the first crack of thunder shook the house. Everything vibrated briefly before settling again. Miraculously the satellite hadn't gone about and both girls realize that they probably should be watching the show before it cut out.  
  
  
  
Please satellite hold on a little while longer, Raven prayed to the satellite god.   
  
  
  
Suddenly all four beings jumped as another louder, more persistent crack smashed above their heads. Shadow huddled between the two girls whining softly under his breath. Kite stroked him soothingly feeling uneasily. Storm was still asleep on Raven's lap, not even a twitch.  
  
  
  
"Geez." Kite muttered, "Sounds like it's right above us."  
  
  
  
They watched in horror as the screen flickered. The sound cut out and the house was silent for the moment.  
  
  
  
"Shit." Kite growled dragging herself off the couch and dumped Shadow on the floor. She crawled over to the television and started fiddling with the controls. Her long fingernails kept getting in the way and she swore softly under her breath.  
  
  
  
"Hey, do you know anything about TVs?" Kite asked over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Not really, but I'll take a look." Raven told Kite and leapt off the couch despite Storm's protests. "Stupid satellite god... I prayed, but you never listen." She grumbled to herself.  
  
  
  
The two poked at buttons hopefully and Shadow came over to investigate as another sharp blast of thunder surrounded them. Suddenly flickers of electricity started moving outward from the television. Kite started to jerk her hand away realizing that the stupid satellite must have been hit by lightning. Before she could even think it the yellowish strip of electric power had wrapped around her slender wrist. The crackled, but surprisingly didn't burn or blister her thin skin. Still it was uncomfortable and frightening to suddenly be assaulted by a formerly mild mannered television.  
  
  
  
With a yelp, she looked over at her friend. Raven was fighting tooth and nail with several of the things.  
  
  
  
Shadow ran between them eager to deal with whatever was threatening his master. He snarled and bit down on a thin cord before promptly spitting it out with a howl. Growling with hackles raised he looked anxiously between the strange attacker and his humans.  
  
  
  
Kite screamed in fear thinking if provoked the electric cord would attack for real. Right now they were merely binding, "Shadow, no! Leave it!"  
  
  
  
Apparently all the goings on attracted the attention of Storm. She stretched and sauntered over to have a look. Her fluffy gray coat became even fluffier as static raced through the long strands of fur. Her emerald eyes grew wide and her tail slashed down then up in a pissed off fashion.  
  
Raven thrashed, tearing at the strands and tried to gain some ground. Instead she found herself, and her friend, being dragged towards the TV screen. The filmy surface swirled and swished lazily like a tranquil pond. She wasn't sure why she thought of it as water until she suddenly went flying at it.  
  
  
  
With a fierce some yell she tried putting her hands out in front of her only to find her hands then her arms going through. Instinctively she grabbed onto Kite's tee shirt. The smaller girl screeched in surprise before following her through the portal. Tucked under her arm was Shadow howling his head off. Storm launched herself with enviable feline grace after the trio, not wanting to miss out on the action.  
  
Eevee's note: Don't you just hate prologues? -.- We-ll, some of them are good, but ours isn't so well off ^^ Bear with us please *grabs your leg* Pl-eaze? 


	3. Chapter One: Is this really happening?

Authors: Eris and E_Eevee  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Catagory: Mega-crossover  
  
Current world: Sailor Moon (don't gag please, it gets better, promise ;))  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon (not that we WANT to mind you). They belong to their rightful owners: Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and whoever the hell else. These characters are used without permission for the sole purpose of some sadistic humor, er, I mean entertainment. We DO however own Shadow, Raven, Kite, and Storm.  
  
Wow, a whole two reviews *huggles*  
  
burakkichu: Lot's of detail y'all prolly don't want to know ^__^;;;;;;;; Yup.   
  
Dark-Koomrie: Of course ;) I'll try to update at least once a week. I was just a bit late this week.  
  
Raven looked around her in ill concealed unease. She didn't like that they were suddenly in the middle of some city at night. Wisps of stray fog rolled around obscuring building and lampposts shone out dully.  
  
"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore," she said as she looked around.  
  
"Smart ass." Kite muttered catching the pun. Having moved to Kansas at the beginning of the summer she was starting to resent that saying. And the Wizard of Oz. Who liked that story anyway? She thought to herself as she peeled her body off the hard, unforgiving pavement. Her rear hurt horribly and she had debris stuck in her palms where she had put them out to catch herself.  
  
Raven looked around and saw Storm looking at something intently. The fluffy cat switched her tail not the least bit unnerved that they were in some weird place. Raven slowly walked toward her cat and found various items that came with them through the TV. Most importantly were their gym bags.  
  
Kite rubbed her sore rump gently and crawled over careful not to scrape her hands even more, "Oh yeah, I forgot I grabbed our gym bags as you dragged me through."  
  
"Well finally you did something smart," replied Raven picking up her bag, laughing at a very pissed off Kite. Kite punched her in the shoulder and immediately swore and nursed her sore knuckles.  
  
"Ouch." She mumbled as spit coated them and Shadow's tongue followed up. She shoved the dog away.  
  
"I wish I took that shower," Raven said smelling a little potent. She tried to peel her gym shirt from her skin and it made a sticky noise. "Let's find some place to clean up. You know how much I hate to smell."  
  
"No kidding. I think I might just pass out from the smell of you." Kite joked and then spotted something very odd. Well, heard was more like it. She poked her friend and asked worriedly sounding suspiciously freaked out, "Is that normal?"  
  
What she was pointing to was a group of girls in brightly colored, skimpy skirts facing off against some monster. There seemed to be a lot of banter going on between them. A lot of noisy banter. Kite wondered how the people in the area were still asleep. Then she shrugged, well; maybe they were dead or something.  
  
"What the hel-" Raven's words got cut off when Storm jumped in front of her hissing. "I don't think monsters are real dumbass. Are we...? Could we...No it can't be?" She lost all her words when realization struck. They were in the TV.  
  
"We're in Sailor Moon..." Kite trailed off her violet eyes wide as she unknowingly echoed Raven's thoughts. Then a dark look passed over her face, "Of all the animes we have to get stuck in Sailor Moon. Dang."  
  
"I have to get a closer look at this! Come on," Raven pulled at Kite's work out shirt and moved in to get a closer look. Kite dug her heels in stubbornly, "Nah-uh. We could be killed! What if this really is real? We don't have special powers and sure as hell don't have any luck. We'd be fried! And I don't like chicken."  
  
"So? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We'll just get a better view of the action." Raven left Kite and made her way down to the action, adrenaline filling her veins. She leaned forward drinking in the scene. This was just great! Raven called to her friend over her shoulder, "I don't care if you come or not."  
  
Kite hesitantly followed with Shadow dogging her heels. Despite her caution she was curious.  
  
Raven found a spot about 50 feet away from the scout's battle with the monster. This is perfect cover, she thought as Kite came to her side.   
  
"Finally," Raven whispered to her friend, "took you long enough."  
  
"You're crazy." The silver haired girl told her friend flatly and peered from their hiding spot.  
  
She laughed softly, "I know, but that's that makes us friends"  
  
Kite blinked and laughed scornfully. " I forgot that they say such stupid stuff in the show. You'd think they could come up with something less cliché."  
  
Raven peered out from under her jet-black bangs. The monster had all the Sailor Scouts trapped and bound with ropes. Curiously mundane. Why bother tying the girls up?  
  
  
  
"Kill them all," an evil spark showed in her blue eyes. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulders, wishing now she never took out her hair from the hair tie.  
  
"Hey, no killing." Kite muttered sullenly. She delicately picked a shard of glass from her palm and glared at her friend warningly, "This isn't the real world! You can't just prance out there and declare that you plan to kill them. So I hope you were egging the monster on. Although," A brief, evil grin flashed across her features, "I wouldn't mind the death of one small, pink haired annoyance."  
  
Raven chuckled, "Ok, we'll find out if we can be hurt."   
  
She took the small, sharp glass shard from her friend's hand and sliced the back of her hand. She swore as blood started leaking out in a steady stream. She brought her cut hand to her lips and tried to nurse it. "Well, I have no idea on how to get back home and there is no way I'm going to be a slave to a monster. Do you want to help out the scouts? Especially with the knowledge that we have on their real identities we can always come back for them." The evil smirk returned to her lips.  
  
"Serves you right." Kite laughed as the cut bled freely. Maybe her friend would heed her warnings. She shook her head at the likelihood of that and agreed out loud with Raven's tentative plan, "Maybe we should help them out. Hey, we know all about them! Blackmail! Too much about them actually."  
  
"Good. You got where I was going. See that alley behind the scouts? We can use that as cover to save them."   
  
They both hurried trying to be as silent and small as possible they made their way to the spot Raven pointed to. Kite did her best not to stumble wondering if they were making a huge mistake.  
  
Raven dropped her lumpy gym bag on the ground. She dug around intently before pulling out her prize. Carefully she handed a switch bade to Kite and keeping one for herself. "What are you doing with those?" Kite asked bewildered. She held the knife like it was planning to bite her. A speculative gleam entered her violet eyes, "That's why your pack was heavier than mine. Yeah well there are perverts at the gym..." Kite trailed off having answered her own unspoken question.   
  
Raven pointed to Sailor Venus, the longhaired blonde completely unaware of their presence. "You cut her ropes and I'll get Jupiter. Once those two are free we can get the others." Kite could see why she chose those two first. Not only where they closest, but they could quite possibly do the most damage in the shortest amount of time.   
  
Raven and Kite had reached their intended targets and were attempting to free them without hacking their hands off in the process. Something made Raven look up just in time to see Sailor Pluto come flying through the air. Her long black hair was swirling in some non-existent breeze and her face was set in an uncharacteristic rage-filled expression. Apparently someone was unhappy.  
  
The monster, gloating as usual, whirled to face this new threat. It chuckled evilly seeing one lone opposition. She didn't budge or look anything other than murderous. Her normally melancholy face was hard as flint. Raising her weapon she was about to use a move that could quite possibly kill her. The last time she had attempted it she barely scrapped by with her life. For weeks afterwards living was nothing by torture even with the aid received by the moon crystal.  
  
Raven, recognizing the attack, looked at Sailor Moon. The blonde ditz was dazed and confused to say the least. She was in no shape to revive anyone. Raven stopped her efforts to loose Jupiter and stared. Pluto was knowingly giving up her life to save those of her friends. Somewhere deep inside her it struck a cord that was neither sarcastic nor scornful. Within seconds she had made up her mind.  
  
Raven looked up at the sky and got a glimpse of the almost full moon coming out from around the thin, flat clouds. Faint tendrils of moonlight made their way down towards earth. Perfectly aware of how ironic this was becoming she flashed her blade around hoping to gain Pluto's attention. She also prayed that the monster, with it's back to them, wouldn't see the signal.  
  
The older woman's eyes widened, as did Kite's as she realized what her friend was doing, and Pluto gave a slight, almost invisible nod. Instead of using her time attack she sped at the monster prepared for hand-to-hand combat.  
  
She knew that she now only had to stall the monster while they freed the scouts not sacrifice her life.  
  
The monster met the woman's charge and almost with impeccable ease he backhanded her sending the scout tumbling. She picked herself up but then it was painfully obvious she was in for some serious pain. The monster easily kicked her again in the side with its clawed feet.   
  
Kite flicked the knife unsurely watching as some unspoken agreement passed between her friend and the tall woman. She reached down to pat Shadow for reassurance. Then felt around in alarm surprised not to find him. Glancing away from the battlefield she looked around wildly for the little black dog.  
  
She spotted him racing toward the monster sleek and for once very silent. Usually when he chased or attacked intruders he gave full cry to his hound heritage. Her heart clinched up and she sucked in her breath too fast. This wasn't happening. Danger to herself she could accept, but her poor dog... that was different. The dog had a typical little dog complex. He had absolutely no idea that he was just shy of twenty-five pounds.  
  
"Oh no. Raven!" She yelped just a little too loudly and grabbed her friend's upper arm unknowly marking it with bruises where her fingers dug in to the soft flesh, "Look what Shadow's doing!"  
  
Raven jerked her head up towards the dog. To her shock and consternation she saw that Storm, aloof, selfish Storm was charging in from the other side. The cat streaked along in a deadly sprint. Sneaking a peek at her friend's face she saw naked fear. Just as the pets were about to converge on the monster a flash of bright light whipped out from the Imperial Crystal. She saw her beloved Storm become a sleek black panther. The now large carnivore blended easily with the deep shadows and almost subconsciously sunk into them.   
  
Well, that's new! Raven thought and grinned pleased with the new development. No more Storm sitting on my lap.  
  
Kite heard herself gasp and pressed her fingernails into the soft skin of her palms. Instead of Shadow the friendly, vertically challenged mutt there was a shaggy black wolf that would easily come up past her waist. The large canine lunged at the monster sinking his fangs into the creature's thick shoulder and distracted it from the downed Sailor Scout.  
  
That's when Storm took her cue and placed her now very sharp teeth on the monster's side.   
  
By then the two girls had finally managed to free Venus and Jupiter. The Sailor Scouts were looking at them oddly when Kite yelled, "Get your butts over there and do your job!"  
  
That seemed to motivate them, but not exactly in the way the silver haired girl had intended.  
  
"Why you little..." Jupiter growled bunching her fist until the knuckled turned an unhealthy shade of white. Venus also looked less than pleased.  
  
Raven, unamused and annoyed by their lack of gratitude flicked her knife at them as a combination warning and reminder of just who helped them get free. "Help Pluto, we will free the rest."  
  
Seeing the steely gleam in the other girl's electric blue eyes they backed down slightly and nodded consent. Without a backwards glance they dashed at the monster unleashing their respective attacks at the creature. Only Kite noticed that they were extremely careful not to hit the two large carnivores.  
  
Not able to look at the battle any longer when Shadow could be getting hurt she turned her attention to the next Scout. This just happened to be Uranus. Kite fumbled with the knot and cursed her bad luck. The other woman squirmed eager to be free of the ropes. Pulling the blade out she sliced the coarse fiber being careful not to cut flesh. She had a good idea of what might happen if she 'accidentally' cut the older woman. It involved quite a bit of pain. Instead of a thank you the scout bounded up in a fury and flung herself into the fray.  
  
"Damn it." Kite growled fumbling with another knot. Her sore fingers were now bleeding sluggishly and the blood was making the ropes beneath her fingers slick. She tried to keep track of all the attacks with her other senses, but everything was happening too fast.   
  
  
  
Some sixth sense made her jerk her head up in time to see a rather sizable chunk of concrete flying towards her face in a decidedly unfriendly manner. She started to raise her hands to shield her head but it was too late.  
  
Raven turned in time to see her friend be knocked out cold by a flying chunk of ground. She swore under her breath hoping it wasn't as bad as the cracking sound lead her to believe. She swiftly ran over to her friend making sure she was still alive. Good. A steady pulse, but faint, she thought to herself. Adjusting Kite's body into a more comfortable position she turned back to her self appointed task.  
  
With a heavy sigh she freed the rest of the Sailor Scouts. One by one -- which was a hard task for one person. She had to slice the ropes quickly, and accidentally sliced Sailor Mars' hand. It wasn't deep but the fiery tempered girl managed a rather unlady-like cuss word before, once again leaping into the action without so much as a thank you.  
  
What a bitch! Raven thought to herself suddenly remembering why she didn't like Mars as a character. Finally, two scouts left. Raven let an audible heavy sigh escape her and shrugged her slim shoulders. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. She wished to keep them tied up for her own pleasure, but that wasn't a good way to make friends. Friends that she and Kite definitely needed in this TV land!  
  
She went and loosed them. And unfortunately she caused no nicks by her blade. Damn, she thought violently, I'm getting too good at cutting ropes.  
  
All the scouts were free; Raven grabbed her friend, and slung the heavy dead weight body over her shoulders. Now I'm glad we didn't have that popcorn she said groaning under her friend's weight. With somewhat strained strides she paced to ground zero. She hadn't been paying attention to the battle and was anxious for Storm and Shadow.  
  
It took a second to spotted the two black animals hovering in the darkness waiting for an opportunity to pounce. Moonlight gleamed off the nocturnal animal's glassy eyes causing an eerie green glow. Raven shivered a little although she wasn't sure if it was a tinge of fear at such marvelous animals or, well, sadistic pride. The two were at her command, something she wouldn't waste lightly.  
  
She heard Sailor Saturn's voice prod their ever-whiney leader, "Quickly Sailor Moon"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded hastily and pulled out her scepter.   
  
"Right" taking her cue off Saturn.   
  
Where did she pull that scepter from, Raven thought randomly, her ass? She wished that Kite could be awake to see this. She was silently wishing for the monster to attack while Sailor moon was powering up. Why didn't they? The dumb super hero was a sitting duck while she stood there drawing power from TV God knows where.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon took her cue from her mother and both in unison prepared to vanquish the monster completely.  
  
Seeing their attacks a hundred or so times on the TV. Raven ran up to Storm and Shadow to make sure that they were unharmed. The two greeted her enthusiastically. A little too much so. She was jostled by the much bigger forms trying to pat Storms rounded head.  
  
  
  
In doing so she missed their grand finally and the monster turned into dust. No big lose; she consoled herself really wishing that she had seen it up close with her full attention.  
  
The big wolf, having assured her of his health, brushed past her and whined anxiously at Kite's prone form.  
  
Kite made a small groan and tried to push Shadow's face away from hers. She even mumbled a few choice words at the worried pooch. Good, she's coming to, Raven thought.  
  
Raven looked at the scouts who were holding each other up. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus said something to Sailor Moon. It was inaudible to Raven, which annoyed her. They leaped off into the night. Still no thank you.   
  
I knew I hated them for some reason Raven muttered, as she walked towards the scouts knowing full well that Kite was in capable *paws* with Shadow watching over her. Storm refused to leave her side as she approached them. The large panther was a comforting presence, not to mention a great attention getter.  
  
"Sailor Mercury" Raven called out searching for the blue hair girl. The scout turned around and gave her an open smile.  
  
"Thanks for saving us, you didn't have to you know." She said sounding utterly sincere. Raven rolled her eyes slightly and mouthed something about arrogant scouts.  
  
"Can you run a diagnostic on my friend? She got hit in the head while trying to save you."   
  
Sailor Mercury pulled out her little computer from who knows where and walked over to Kite typing on all different buttons. Small clicking sounds accompanied her as she tapped some more buttons. Her large, blue eyes scanned the data on the screen intently. As she knelt in front of Kite, Shadow let out a large snarl warning Sailor Mercury to back off. Even a Sailor Scout knew better than to mess with that large an animal when there was nothing between them. Mercury stiffened and tried to edge back fearfully.  
  
"Shadow." Raven snapped, "Be nice, she's trying to help"  
  
Mercury, having been assured of her safety, ignored the large wolf that eyed her with narrowed golden eyes. His body shielded his mistress and his hackles remained raised.  
  
  
  
Kite groaned again, hearing this annoying little beeping noise in her ear. She swung her fist out blindly and was surprised to find that connected with something solid. There was a clatter of metal. Abruptly she sat up, or tried to.  
  
The world swam before her making funny little waves of gray in her vision. Then there was this warm sensation on her face.  
  
Opening her eyes fully she bit back a scream. Twin yellow eyes were staring down at her from a long, black muzzle. A bit of white coated the canine's chin and a bit of a tooth hung from under the tight lips.  
  
"Holy socks!" She yelped automatically toning down her cuss word and threw herself back only to hit a brick wall. The wolf whined and tried to press itself closer to her. She gulped and scrambled to the side running over the downed Mercury in the process. She didn't even notice.  
  
"Eat her, not me!" The silver haired girl screeched terrified and she shoved the first thing that came to hand at the large carnivore: Mini Moon.  
  
The pink clothed brat squalled and flailed out of her grasp fleeing behind Sailor Moon for protection.  
  
Raven looked down utterly amused.  
  
"That's Shadow you know." She commented dryly. "I guess you got knocked on the head a bit too hard.  
  
"Shadow?" The wolf wagged his tail in a friendly manner Of course it's me.  
  
Kite belted out a lung busting screamed making everyone around her cover his or her ears, "You talked to me!"  
  
Mercury, fully recovered from the incident, finished up on her computer. She turned to Raven studiously ignoring Kite. She spoke softy informing the black haired girl that Kite was just fine. Well, except for the obvious. And that she might have a slight headache for a few hours. With that she subconsciously raise her fingers and lightly brushed her temple. It looked like Kite wouldn't be the only one with a headache.  
  
She might have a slight headache for a few hours, but she should recover just fine. Mercury rubbed her temple lightly with two fingers. It seemed like Kite wasn't the only one with a headache.  
  
Raven gave Kite a quizzical look only half way listening to Mercury. "What do you mean he can talk to you?" She frowned wondering if maybe her friend was really hurt.   
  
Just then, We can now communicate with each other. the sleek looking Storm informed her.   
  
That it I'm insane she thought. I've been cut and I bleed in a TV. show, I saved the scout's world, and my cat talks to me. Great just freaking great!  
  
Sailor Saturn took this time to vanish.The rest of the Sailor Scouts took their cue from Sailor Saturn. They left leaving the two really shocked and confused girls with Sailor Pluto. Still no thank you.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked seeing nothing, but sadness in her eyes. She eyed their rather torn gym clothes and baffled expressions. "You are not from this time or world are you?"   
  
"Not exactly." Raven admitted and told her the entire story leaving certain bits out. "This must be fate that you came here to help me in my time of need. If there is anything you need or want I shall grant it." The Sailor Scout turned to leave.   
  
"Well," Raven drawled having the most devious smile on her face. "Anything?"  
  
  
  
"Anything I can give." Replied the tired Sailor Scout.   
  
This time the smile was just a tad twisted. "Well, show us how to use the power of the time." Raven demanded  
  
Kite's mouth dropped open in a rather unflattering way.  
  
"That I cannot give. No one may use this technique unless they fathom death." Pluto started bluntly.   
  
"Cut the bull crap. We are not from this time or this world, and we should be extremely safe. Besides, you would be dead as a doornail if it wasn't for us." The look of pure evil came across Raven's face, and Pluto had finally seen death in the face and could do nothing to stop it.  
  
"Death..." Kite echoed solemnly ignoring Raven's outbursts and wicked smiles. She was cautious of the limits. Ones they didn't know about. Not particularly a gambler this screamed at her to be careful. Or better yet leave it alone.  
  
"Show me the power. Teach us. You are bound by your word at gate keeper to uphold the oath." Pluto, seeing that she was powerless to stop her, obliged with a stony face. Apparently being blackmailed by a young twenty or so year old wasn't something she enjoyed.  
  
  
  
Kite tuned out uninterested. She riffled through her gym bag and stopped when her fingers brushed up again a strange object. Touching the light plastic she dragged the object out, as well as a bag of slightly crushed chips. It was the TV remote. Opening the chips she slipped her fingers in hoping to be able to ignore her pounding headache. The grease lubricated her fingertips, which she promptly applied to the remote.  
  
Pluto spent many hours teaching them, well actually Raven, the technique that would allow them to slip through time and space and to make it come to a standstill.   
  
  
  
The whole while Raven lost track that her friend was not with them. Raven was drunk on the power Pluto wielded. This was something she could use.  
  
Kite wondered how the remote would affect them now. Shadow leaned up against her side with his massive head. He licked her fingers then his chops as she slipped him a lays.  
  
She scratched his ears marveling at how they stood up perked. He leaned into the scratch affectionately. She felt completely safe with him. She hoped Raven was having fun. Storm perched above them dozing.  
  
Hmm, wonder what this button combination does? She thought flicking a few numbers then enter. As soon as her finger pushed down she knew she had made a mistake...  
  
And then she was in a very embarrassing place.  
  
"Um, sorry!" She blurted out turning away to scrub her caustic, watering eyes. She wondered if she would ever see right again.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Amara yelled in a gruff voice. The older Sailor Scout, wearing nothing but her birthday suit, was clearly intending some serious harm on Kite's person. Kite yipped in fear and scrambled across the bed to take refuge behind Michelle her face burning to the ear tips. This was definitely one place she didn't want to be. Ever.  
  
Vaguely she was aware of the candles and rose petal, which only fueled her intense desire to bolt out of there. The remote was clutched in death grip in her hand and she suddenly wished she were still holding the switchblade.  
  
"Accident, promise!" She shoved a lock of silver hair out of her face and dodged a fist. It whistled past her face making her fall back tripping over some discarded clothes. She landed on her sore rump with a painful thump.  
  
"Amara," Her green haired lover said in a slightly chiding tone, never mind that she was buck naked in front of a complete stranger, "Stop. She said it was an accident."  
  
"I honestly have no idea what happened!" Kite protested her innocence then looked down at the remote, which was blinking with a small green light. She scowled at it, suddenly having a very clear idea of how she got there. I have the worst luck, she thought to herself still adverting her eyes from the two women.  
  
Without a word she pushed the flashback button and found herself once again outside in the gray, overcast night. Shadow licked her frantically. Happy that she had returned after such an abrupt disappearance  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was rapidly getting the hang on her new powers. She was disappointed to find that she was restricted to the Sailor Moon World. Bummer, she thought.   
  
She was moving so quickly she left Sailor Pluto behind and explored the era herself. Finally mastering the technique she joined her friend back in the 'real world'   
  
"What a rush!" Raven's blue eyes sparkled liked crystals filled with a rush of power.   
  
She looked at her friend. "Feeling better?" She asked Kite.   
  
Kite gave her a horrified look her face still pale, "You'll never believe what just happened to me!"  
  
Kite told Raven the story of being able to manipulate the remote. Raven laughed wickedly and remarked something about lemons in real life. Kite blushed angrily and tossed a small rock at her, "Well I guess we all got new powers, now to have some fun with the stupid mortals that are ungrateful for our help."   
  
Kite gave her a startled look and all Raven could do was laugh. It wasn't a nice sound.   
  
"Now I need a shower and some new clothes. Let's find the best hotel in Tokyo and have ourselves some fun." She helped Kite to her feet and walked to the first expensive hotel she saw.  
  
Kite followed her curling her fingers in Shadow's ruff unconsciously, "Some how, I don't like the way you said that." She muttered at her friend's back. 


	4. Chapter Two: Serious Damage

Authors: Eris and E_Eevee  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Category: Mega-crossover  
  
Current world: Sailor Moon (and the fun begins, blackmail is good)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon (not that we WANT to mind you). They belong to their rightful owners: Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and whoever the hell else. These characters are used without permission for the sole purpose of some sadistic humor, er, I mean entertainment. We DO however own Shadow, Raven, Kite, and Storm.  
  
burakkichu: That was the first anime I ever watched back in like sixth grade ^^;; And Kite is in for much more. Please, don't try to picture it *rueful laugh* (unless you want to :))  
  
Raven walked into the hotel, she half supported her friend, and carried their two bags. Kite should really take it easy on the sodas, Raven thought, and decided she'd tell her later if she remembered. For right now, the only thing she wanted was a room and a hot shower.   
  
The clerk at the desk coughed nervously as they entered battered and covered with blood. He nearly fainted when he saw the large carnivores that followed the two girls.  
  
Raven let Kite lean against the desk while she used her powers to freeze time and grab the best honeymoon suit. Nice and big, especially now with a panther and an oversized wolf to think about. Plus, Raven thought, it would have nice large relaxing tubs.  
  
Raven didn't even bother to talk to the clerk, but grabbed the key and made her way down to the elevator. It seemed that Kite, Storm, and Shadow were not affected by the effects of Raven's new ability to stop time, which was a relief to Raven.  
  
"Stupid machines," Raven muttered in annoyance. She had to unfreeze time to get the elevator to work. When she did and the elevator came down, the people screamed and ran at the sight of two beaten up women and their pets.  
  
Once in the room, Raven placed Kite on the bed. "Are you feeling ok enough to take a bath?"  
  
Kite didn't question Raven's decision to snatch the keys to the room. She was just grateful to sink down on the cushy bed. "Bath is good..." On second thought maybe a bath wouldn't be so good. She wouldn't want to fall asleep in the tub and drowned herself, "Shower."  
  
"Shadow," Raven called to Kite's newly over-sized pet, "Help her to the bathroom and make sure she's fine." The Wolf gladly obliged wagging his tail.  
  
"I don't need a chaperon." Kite protested and promptly tripped over her own feet. Shadow pressed up against her and she leaned on his sturdy frame gratefully. Why was the world spinning like that?  
  
She limped into the bathroom and striped down feeling glad that the restricting clothes were off. Bruises were starting to spot her pale skin and her head hurt like there was no tomorrow. This was not a fun adventure so far. Especially when shock and fatigue were hitting her like a ton of bricks. She showed quickly and in a clean, fresh robe. She looked down sadly at what used to be her favourite outfit. Those would have to go. Definitely. She limped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and much better. Raven was sprawled out on one of the double beds watching Fear.  
  
"All yours." Kite huffed and fell down on the bed, "Thanks for letting me go first."  
  
"Great I need a shower!" But first Raven helped tuck in her friend into the king size bed. "Go to sleep Kite, and when you wake up in the morning, you'll feel better."   
  
She stroked her friend's hair. Hopefully, she thought grimly, not wanting to say that out loud. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Some time later, after using all the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, Raven emerged with only a towel to cover her. I can't wear these torn up clothes, and Kite stole the only robe. Well I have no other choice, Raven thought to herself. A girl has to do some things to stay clean. With that she froze time again and went on the hunt.   
  
Raven walked down to the lobby, no one seeing her as they were stopped as if in pause mode on some VCR. She went to the clothing section of the hotel finding it with only a little trouble. Raven picked out some clothes for Kite and herself to wear later when they woke up. With all the clothes in tow she made her way back to the room, and put on a cute pajama set she had picked out. She promptly fell asleep on top of the covers next to her friend.  
  
Kite woke up in the middle of the night with a jerk. She heard a distinctive thump as something large rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. That thump was followed closely by a yelp.  
  
"So sorry!" Kite fumbled with the chain on the lamp and in frustration ripped the cord off. She fumed and stumbled over to the switch. She sincerely that wasn't Raven she had tipped off the side. The girl could be quite nasty about stuff like that.  
  
Shadow looked up sheepishly from his position on the floor and Kite sighed in relief. Raven, still snoozing blissfully with Storm curled around her, mumbled digging herself deeper in the bed.  
  
"Oh Shadow, I didn't mean to boot you off." Kite said caressing the canine's broad head then her expression changed, "Wait a minute, what were you doing up on the bed?"  
  
Shadow's eyes flew wide and he said in mock innocence, Protecting you of course.   
  
Kite's eyes narrowed, "I'll bet."  
  
Suddenly the wolf stiffened and growled at the door. Kite heard a faint scuffling outside and the knob slowly turned. She stepped back unsurely accidentally waking Storm. The panther uncurled herself with blazing eyes. She snarled at the door and gracefully jumped to the floor. This woke Raven.  
  
Raven looked at the snarling animals and bolted to her feet.   
  
She heard voices outside the door. It was the hotel manager.   
  
Silence. Raven scolded Storm and strained to hear. Shadow too quieted, but remained in his 'I'm going to kill you stance'. The manager was apologizing that he had no idea what happened to the room key, when the door opened.   
  
"Get out of my room! Now!" Raven ordered. The manager, apparently very foolish, stepped inside.   
  
"Miss, this is not your roo-" he saw the animals and pure fear came to his face. Raven very pissed off at having been woken up was in no mood for mind games, and blankly stated, "Get out or die."   
  
The manager quickly shut the door behind him and let. Great, Raven thought, now we can't here, but hey morning isn't till a few more hours.   
  
Keep guard Storm. she told the panther going back to bed.  
  
Kite felt faint. This was killing her stress level. Now what was it the doctor said about stress...? She regretted her blatant cup holder that stated cheekily, 'Reality is the leading cause of stress'. She grumbled feeling her head and mentally told herself that the leading cause of stress started with an R all right. The poor guy probably shat himself in his fear.  
  
She brushed aside a strand of hair as it fell in her eyes and she winced in pain. This sucked. She hadn't felt so bad since she conked her head jumping around on a bunk bed at age seven.  
  
"Shadow, you stay here, okay?  
  
The black wolf made a protest and she lightly tapped him on his long, slender muzzle. He settled back on his haunches glaring at her. She stumbled out the door and made her way down the hall.  
  
Once in the lobby she tracked down the man. He was hiding in a closet. Pushing aside the mop and knocking down a bucket she dragged him out.  
  
"I'm sorry, how much is the room?" She asked. The man stared at her as if she were some sort of demon trying to eat him. She sighed impatiently and tried again, "I can pay you in American dollars, or Canadian. Which would you prefer? I really don't have all night. My head hurts and I'm cranky."  
  
"Free," He yelped and she noticed his baldhead with slick with sweat. She didn't think she was that scary, "It's all free. For however long you want."  
  
She dropped him in disgust and ran her fingers through her short hair. It stuck up and she realized her hand was sticky with red blood. Definitely NOT something she wanted. Her stomach rebelled and she turned to the cowering man, "Where's the ice machine?"  
  
He wailed and bolted past her. She looked puzzled after him. What was his problem anyway? All she did was ask where the ice machine was. Not a hard request. Feeling extremely faint and definitely puzzled she staggered down the hall in search of the elusive ice machine.  
  
"Hey, it's you!"  
  
Kite whirled at the voice, or tried to anyway. Instead of facing the person she found herself eating carpet. It was soft and plush, but the taste of shoe bottoms made her heave.  
  
"Are you okay?" The voice seemed closer, almost in her ear. She pushed herself up finding herself face to face with Lita. The brunette grabbed her arm and hauled her up. She clung feeling really dizzy. Was she supposed to feel this dizzy? Didn't Sailor Mercury say she'd have a nice little headache? This was one hell of a headache.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you and your friend for helping us out back there."  
  
"Could you..." Kite trailed off, "Could you please get me some ice?"  
  
Lita helped Kite to the ice machine, and filled up a bucket for her. "Now where is your room?" she asked supporting her.  
  
"Top floor. Honeymoon..." Kite blanked out.   
  
Raven was woken again by snarls. She opened the door to find Lita holding a passed out Kite. Raven grabbed her friend and hurried both of them into the room. She put Kite back on the bed, and took the ice from Lita and filled the compress bad in the bathroom. She put it on Kite's forehead.   
  
She turned to Lita. "I thought Amy said she'd be fine," and gave her a dirty look and went to the bathroom to wash off the blood on Kite's head.  
  
"Amy is never wrong about this kind of stuff, she will recover." Lita sighed not noticing the look.  
  
Kite started to moan and Raven helped her up to swallow some aspirin. The girl coughed and choked before sinking back down. Raven felt her forehead and was happy to notice there was no fever. Her friend must be just dizzy and nauseous.  
  
Look what these ungrateful wrenches have done to Kite, Storm she said to her pet. All the panther did was thrash her tail in agreement.  
  
Raven led Lita to the sitting room where they could talk without waking up Kite.   
  
"So you know who we are." Lita said it more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Of course we both do. Neither one of us is from this world. All of this, to us, does not exist." So much for Raven getting any more beauty sleep. Raven needed a cup of coffee. It was almost dawn now and there was no point in going back to sleep, not with her powers; and not being in sailor moon. Her mind started to wander, when she realized that Lita was asking a question.   
  
Raven snapped out of her daze.   
  
"Sorry missed that." she said dully.   
  
"How much do you know?" Lita questioned her.   
  
Raven let out a soft yet bone-chilling laugh. "I know you love to cook, you are Sailor Jupiter and your power is that of thunder. You respect Serena because she was your only friend when you came here. I know everything." Seeing the horrified look in Lita's eyes was payment enough for sitting through many years of Sailor Moon torment.  
  
"Are you from the Nega moon?" Lita asked horrified.  
  
"If I was, then I would have let you die, right?" Raven threw back the question. "Lita, thank you for showing concern for my friend, and how about if I buy you a milk shake at the arcade after your school?"   
  
Lita's eyes seemed brighter.   
  
"Sure!" She smiled and quietly left unaware that Storm was growling the whole time at her.  
  
Raven put on some of the clothes that she got from the lobby and went in search of a cup of coffee.  
  
Kite woke up in bed feeling immensely better. Her headache had faded and she wasn't dizzy anymore. Shadow's large head was draped comfortably over her stomach. She wasn't sure how she managed to make it back in once piece. Then she remembered Lita and hoped Raven hadn't decided to do something to her. After all, she did apologize and thank them.   
  
"Raven...?"  
  
She went out with Lita. I think she wanted some coffee. She had that look about her. Shadow replied sleepily, You shouldn't have gone without me.  
  
Kite ruffled his fur, "Sorry pooch, but you scare people now."  
  
Why? I wouldn't hurt them. Not unless they hurt you.  
  
Kite bit her lips gently and worried it between her teeth. This was a potential problem. How did one walk around with a giant wolf that scares the living daylights out of people? She knew Shadow wouldn't be left behind a second time.  
  
She realized that there was a compress perched on her forehead and smiled. Raven, despite her mean streak and sadistic nature, really did care about her.  
  
So alike yet so different.   
  
She also realized that painkiller must have been forced down her throat because her head wasn't splitting open. She sat up and sighed unhappily. This was not going according to any plans she had.  
  
Glancing over at the clock she realized it was already seven.   
  
With a groan she slung her legs over the side and rummaged through the tempting pile of clothes set to the side. Choosing a modest maroon tank top and loose black cotton shorts she hastily brushed her fingers thru her hair. Straighten her shoulders she marched out the door leaning only slightly on shadow.  
  
Coming into the lobby she spotted Raven immediately. There was a far away look to the other girl's blue eyes and a distant, yet slightly twisted, smile on her face. Kite plopped herself down and snagged a doughnut from Raven's plate  
  
"Sorry." Kite began unsure how to word what she wanted to say, "I don't mean to be such a burden. Only I would have the bad luck to be bonked in the head and come out sillier. So what did you say to Lita?"  
  
"You're not plagued with bad luck, you'd just been at the wrong place wrong time, that's all" Raven continued to sip on her coffee unimpressed by her friend's constant admission of being a bad luck charm. "As for Lita, she wanted to know if our intentions were of a good or bad nature. I'm not sure yet myself, so I just told her that I didn't come from the Nega moon. You know how much I hate liars."   
  
With that she continued to sip her coffee. She looked up at Kite, "Oh and I invited Lita for a milkshake after her school. I knew that excuse would bring all the scouts at one place." The wicked gleamed returned to her blue eyes.  
  
"Of course, you're not from the Nega Moon. You're from Canada! That's much worse." Kite confided. Raven choked.  
  
"Do you want to come, or are you going to explore Tokyo on your own, if you need and money just ask." Raven threw about a thousand dollars on the table. "Buy something nice, I plan on going shopping. Hey, if I'm stuck in here, I'm going to be styling all the way!" She gave her friend a wink.  
  
"Where'd you get the money?" Kite asked refusing to touch it. Good lord, her morals were kicking in overtime. She chided herself, it's just a bloody TV show. The people weren't even real.  
  
"The money was a gift form Mr. Hotel Manager. A bribe to keep our pets from eating some guests. Remember, all of this is just pretend. We rule this place, and anything you want is yours. When we get back to our time, now that's another story, but for now live it up." Raven having the time of her life laughed, a full hearty laugh, not the evil kind, but one of good nature. It would be the last  
  
Kite looked at her uncertainly then scooped up the money. She expected some smart comment about her greedy grab and she still growled when it came. Raven snickered, "Whoa, you grabbed that pretty fast considering you wouldn't touch it a second ago."  
  
Kite sighed, well, things were back to normal now.  
  
"What'd you say?" She growled with a pissed expression.  
  
"Never mind," Raven sighed as she stared into space. "Now that we are here and have new pets, I think we should sport our own arsenal. I mean both of them can fight, but if one gets hurt..." her voice trailed off. Raven snapped back to reality, "So. What kind of weapons do you want? Just name them and I'll get them."   
  
Raven already knew what she wanted, and it first started with a milkshake. Her smile grew eviler every time she thought about it.  
  
"Weapons?" Kite groped around for her switchblade before realizing that she had no bleeping clue were it was. "Why...never mind. I can shop for myself you know."  
  
Blushing she changed the subject, "When do we meet them?"  
  
She didn't mean to snap.  
  
"After school at 4 o'clock. Until then I saw we go shopping." She heard her friend's tone and disregarding it completely. "Don't worry. I ordered big juicy steaks for Shadow and Storm. They should be good for a while." Grabbing Kite's arm they set out among the streets and shops looking for a place to spend their money.  
  
After three blissful hours of excessive shopping, something Kite usually loathed, they stopped off at a park to eat lunch. Shadow, having joined them, not to mention scaring the hell out of passers-by sported a bright, new Frisbee. He flipped it idly in his mouth then snatched what was left of Kite's ice cream cone.  
  
"Where's Storm?" Raven asked aloud looking for a familiar black shape.  
  
"Stop mutt, give that back!" Kite yelped knocking into Raven. Ignoring the dagger-laden glance she jumped the wolf trying to pry his jaws apart. He growled savagely and wrestled. At Raven's question they stopped, "Storm? I haven't seen her lately. That's odd."  
  
Ask your pet here where Storm is please?" Raven asked her friend who was having way too much fun with the mutt.  
  
Storm? Raven called out. No response.  
  
Storm's in the tree above you. Shadow said calmly, Or she was. And I'm not a pet.  
  
Kite told Raven that Storm was sleeping in the tree, but now she's gone. Great just freaking great! Raven thought. "I'll see you back at the hotel room before we go and meet Lita."   
  
With that Raven left her friend and returned to the hotel room. She opened the door. There was Storm sleeping on the bed. Storm perked up her rounded ears, Have fun? What did you buy? Anything for me? Storm asked as poked her nose in the bags.  
  
"Yes, stuff, and no" Was the reply. Raven pulled out a pair of 4 inch spiked boots that zipped all the way to her upper thigh, and asked, What do you think?  
  
The cat looking at the boots said, Do you really expect to wear those? Then she continued to snoop through the bags.   
  
"I've always wanted a pair of boots like this," Raven said and added assuming the cat's next comment, "And no I won't break my neck. I wear spikes all the time. Plus I think it would suit me sporting a new panther at my side."   
  
She scratched behind the cat's ear. You purr loud Raven laughed.   
  
Yeah, well you snore. the cat retorted smugly.  
  
Raven jumped on the cat and started to scratch the cat even more and in turn encouraged the panther to purr louder.  
  
Kite walked in and threw her bags on the floor, "That was so fun."  
  
Raven stopped petting the cat and went back to unpacking the bags. "Well, we nave an hour left. I think we should get ready. I think I'm going to wear my new boots, and this," she pulled out a collar from one of the bags. Horrified Kite looked at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter, this is for Storm."   
  
The panther perked up at the mention of her name. However she did not like the idea of wearing a collar.   
  
Shadow, already sporting his thick, black leather collar, teased, Taming you down, pussycat.  
  
Raven took out a cute short skirt and pulled out a hauler top out of the bag and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged a few minutes later looking like a youkai, wild and free, and with intent of evil.  
  
Kite's mouth dropped open.  
  
Raven took the brush out of the bag and started to brush her long waist length hair.  
  
"You're not...wearing that...?" Kite stuttered her eyes wide as saucers and her empathises on 'that' and 'anything'. "There's like, nothing there! It doesn't cover anything important."  
  
Raven laughed, "When in Rome," and turned back to brushing her hair. After that was done she took out some make up and expertly did her eyes in a pale blue to make her eyes look crystallize.  
  
"We're in Tokyo." Kite pointed out.  
  
"It's an expression dumbass." Raven remarked continued to do her make up.  
  
"Dumbass yourself." Kite muttered sliding a bandanna over her forehead to keep her silver hair back.  
  
Finishing her make up, Raven pulled out more things from their shopping spree and put them into the backpack. She looked at her friend.   
  
"You smell go and take a shower if you want to come, and hurry." Raven laughed as she pushed Kite to the bathroom.  
  
Kite dug her heels in and turned to look at Raven. There was a speculative gleam in those blue eyes she didn't like, "Okay, but wait for me. And don't do anything rash."  
  
"I promise, I'll wait...I just don't know how long though." Raven said through the door that had Raven been turned around it would've been shut on her face. Good, now that she's in the bathroom, she had an idea. Storm, play with Shadow for a bit. Just keep him distracted. I want to pack a few things that Shadow and Kite would not like.   
  
Having her instructions, the panther leapt on Shadow, I'm being tamed am I?   
  
She started to play fight with him. Shadow, the innocent dunce he was, immediately pounced into the game.  
  
Raven placed a few extra daggers in her boots and a gun or two in her bag. Insurance she thought.  
  
"I'm coming." Came out muffled by the bathroom door. Kite busted the door open hopping wildly on one foot. The offending shoe suddenly slid of leaving her unbalanced. She slammed her hands into the wall and caught herself.   
  
"Damn these shoes. Why did I buy them again?"  
  
"You said they were cute." Raven grabbed her bad and reached for the collar. "Storm, come here."   
  
Storm came over and willingly put on the collar, knowing that Raven had a plan would not want to be left out.  
  
"Let's go then. And I never say 'cute'. That's a sickening word that makes me think of googley eyes and fluffy kittens. Shoes are not 'cute'."  
  
Once outside Raven found loved the attention her outfit and Storm attracted. Some ran in fear others stood in horror and awe. Kite, on the other hand, groaned and held onto Shadow.  
  
Reaching the arcade, Raven checked her watch. Good five minutes early. Raven walked in first and let Kite walk in second.   
  
Andrew came running out, "You can't have these animals in here!"   
  
Raven just looked at him in boredom, "Well I guess I could leave them outside and let them scare away potential customers, or " She made a false horrified gasp, "They might eat someone."   
  
She didn't wait for his reply and found a table big enough for 10. She sat down and Storm lied down at her feet quietly waiting for the shit to hit the fan.  
  
I wouldn't eat anyone. Shadow protested his innocence.  
  
Raven looked at her watch it was quarter after four and no one had showed up. Raven was starting to get pissed off.   
  
"Where is she?" She seethed. Kite could only give a helpless look. Out the window she saw all of the preppy sailor scout gang walk toward the arcade.   
  
"Well, well, how do you like cat, Storm?" she asked the panther. Kite gave her a horrified and confused look. She turned around to see that Luna was on Serena's shoulders and Artemis was on Nina's.   
  
"That's horrible!" Kite shrieked.  
  
Rare, and fresh was Storm's velvet answer.   
  
I like cats. Shadow chimed in not getting what they were saying in the slightest.  
  
Kite sighed, "No one eats the cats. Well, maybe Diana- I mean, no eating of the cats!"  
  
The Scouts, now in their normal form, came into the arcade. Nina rushed to Andrew and she threw herself on him. Raven snorted in disgust. She saw Lita and Amy approach the table.   
  
"Sorry we are so late, but Serena had to stay late for detention again." Lita apologized.  
  
"Typical." Kite muttered then clapped her hands over her mouth looking embarrassed  
  
A few minutes later of making small talk that started to drive Raven insane, she shouted, "Nina stop hanging off Andrew so he can take my freaking order!" Angered and ashamed Nina made her way over to the table with Andrew not too far behind.   
  
"What will you have?" he asked.   
  
"We've all settled on milkshakes, and for our friends here," she looked down and he jumped back and she laughed, "they'll have big pieces of fish, or lots of little fish together, just as long as they are full." With that she petted Storm's head. Soon, my pet, soon  
  
I like fish. Shadow panted and laid his head back down on Serena's feet. She bit back another scream tolerating the big animal's touch. For some reason the two cats had decided it might be just a bit safer from a distance. They disappeared quite hastily.  
  
Author's note (Eevee): And next chapter the shit really hits the fan ^^ 


End file.
